The present disclosure relates to semiconductor fabrication process, and more particularly to a method and system for fabricating a copper barrier layer with low dielectric constant and leakage current.
Conventional semiconductor devices comprise a semiconductor substrate, normally of monocrystalline silicon, and a plurality of sequentially formed dielectric interlayers and conductive patterns. An integrated circuit is formed containing a plurality of conductive patterns comprising conductive lines separated by interwiring spacings, and a plurality of interconnect lines, such as bus lines, bit lines, word lines and logic interconnect lines. Typically, the conductive patterns on different layers, i.e., upper and lower layers, are electrically connected by a conductive plug filling a via opening, while a conductive plug filling a contact opening establishes electrical contact with an active region on a semiconductor substrate, such as a source/drain region. Conductive lines formed in trench openings typically extend substantially horizontal with respect to the semiconductor substrate. Semiconductor “chips” comprising five or more levels of metallization are becoming more prevalent as device geometries shrink to submicron levels.
A conductive plug filling a via opening is typically formed by depositing a dielectric interlayer on a conductive layer comprising at least one conductive pattern, forming an opening through the dielectric interlayer by conventional photolithographic and etching techniques, and filling the opening with a conductive material, such as copper (Cu). Excess conductive material on the surface of the dielectric interlayer can be removed by chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP). One such method is known as damascene and basically involves the formation of an opening which is filled in with a metal. Dual damascene techniques involve the formation of an opening comprising a lower contact or via opening section in communication with an upper trench opening section, which opening is filled with a conductive material, typically a metal, to simultaneously form a conductive plug in electrical contact with a conductive line.
High performance microprocessor applications require rapid speed of semiconductor circuitry. The control speed of semiconductor circuitry varies inversely with the resistance and capacitance of the interconnection pattern. As integrated circuits become more complex and feature sizes and spacings become smaller, the integrated circuit speed becomes less dependent upon the transistor itself and more dependent upon the interconnection pattern. Thus, the interconnection pattern limits the speed of the integrated circuit.
Copper (Cu) and Cu alloys have recently received considerable attention as a replacement material for Al or W in VLSI interconnect metallizations. Cu has a lower resistivity than Al, and has improved electrical properties vis-a-vis W, making Cu a desirable metal for use as a conductive plug as well as conductive wiring. However, Cu does not exhibit high electromigration resistance and readily diffuses through silicon dioxide, the typical dielectric interlayer material, and adversely affects the devices. Due to Cu diffusion through the dielectric interlayer, Cu interconnect structures must be encapsulated by a diffusion barrier layer. Typical diffusion barrier metals include tantalum (Ta), tantalum nitride (TaN), titanium nitride (TiN), titanium tungsten (TiW), or Si3N4. The use of such barrier materials to encapsulate Cu is not limited to the interface between Cu and the dielectric interlayer, but includes interfaces with other metals as well.
As such, an improved Cu barrier layer needs to be found so that the dielectric constant and the leakage current characteristics can be improved as well.